degrassitestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Archie Simpson/@comment-1936167-20180926071623
Have you ever made out in a bathroom? - Yes, but I don't think I've ever done it in a public one; only a bathroom in someone's house. #'Do you think the last person you kissed is nice?' - He's my boyfriend, and yes, he's very nice. #'Who was the last person to call you?' - My best friend, Tim, on Sunday night. #'What is the last non-alcoholic beverage you had?' - I had a glass of milk about an hour ago (with a chocolate cupcake). #'When is the last time you cried?' - It was at the end of August. I was dealing with a personal issue (that I'd rather not disclose of on here) and I cried to one of my school friends on the phone. #'Are you scared of spiders?' - Yes, I hate them. #'Would you go back in time if you were given the chance?' - Absolutely. I wouldn't necessarily want to redo any part of my life (at least, not at the moment), but if you mean to simply revisit it just for the sake of personal reflection, fuck yes! That would be so cool. #'What are your plans for this weekend?' - I'm going out Friday evening with my family for my brother's birthday dinner. On Saturday, my boyfriend is getting back from a week long trip in Muskoka, so we're going to the Nuit Blanche Festival in the evening (might invite some friends). Sunday, I'm actually not sure what I'm doing yet. #'Ever been swimming in a lake or river?' - I've been swimming in both before. I just swam in a lake this past summer when I was in B.C. as well. I can't remember when I last when swimming in a river, though. #'Last person you drove with in a car?' - Yesterday night with my mom and dad. We went to the mall to pick up a housewarming gift for my cousin and his wife. #'What did you last buy?' - Excluding my cousins housewarming gift (which my mom mostly paid for), the last thing I bought myself was dinner at a Korean restaurant on Saturday night when I was with friends for a birthday. I've been meaning to go on Amazon and buy a new external hard drive for my computer. My last one has been broken for almost 9 months and I can't go on with all these small 4GB USB sticks. #'What’s irritating you right now?' - My computer was running really slow last night. #'What radio stations do you listen to?' - I don't really listen to the radio, unless my mom has it on in the car. She usually has 104.5 CHUM-FM running. #'Are you afraid of the dark?' - No, I love the dark, tbh. #'Are you listening to music right now?' - Yes, I was listening to #'Do you like Chinese food?' - I love it! #'What is the last movie you saw in theaters?' - Searching . I saw it for the second time last Tuesday. Such a fantastic film. #'Is there anyone you wish was still in your life?' - Any deceased relative that I was close to are the people that immediately come to mind. Those who are alive and not part of my life anymore are usually for good and reasonable measure. #'Do you get distracted easily?' - Yes. #'First time you kissed the last person you kissed?' - The last person I kissed was my boyfriend and we had our first kiss at the beginning of June this year, which was also around the time we became official. #'Was this the best year of your life?' - Hmm, it's tough to say, as the past few recent years have undoubtedly been some of the best. Each one has had their share of high points and low points for me, but 2018 definitely makes the top 3. So far, despite the few setbacks I've faced, this has been a wonderful year and there is still so much in store for the next few months. #'Who are your best friends?' - In real life, I have a handful of about five. Their names are Rebekah, Tsering, Tim, Bryan, and Dustin (my bf). #'What was going through your mind during your last kiss?' - "Holy shit, I actually haven't kissed you in a while," and also, "I kind of want to fuck you right now, but I can hear your mom like right outside the door, umm." (LOL, to put this into context, I was in my boyfriend's room kissing him and all I could think about was how we hadn't made out or fucked in like two weeks.) #'Is it easier to forgive or forget?' - Forgive. I almost never forget. #'Are you jealous of someone?' - Eh, I'm not itensely jealous of anyone at the moment, but there are aspects of some people's lives that I'm envious of. I have friends #'What last made you laugh the hardest?' - My drunk ass friend on the weekend. We went to a club on Friday night and he didn't want to get messy, but I convinced him to anyways, which lead to him being really horny and extra, LOL. #'Do you flirt a lot?' - Yes. I'm admittedly quite flirtatious. Usually, I do it jokingly with people. I'm not always a hoe, aight. #'Would you live with someone without marrying them?' - Absolutely. If you're talking in a romantic interest, for sure. Tons of people move in with their partners before marrying them. If you're talking in a general interest, why the hell not? I had plans to move into a condo with my brother and one of my best friends a couple of years ago. If we can all save up our money wisely within the next few years, I'd still be down. #'Have you ever had a dream about people you love dying?' - I'm pretty sure I have. #'Who was the last person you cried in front of?' - I can't remember the last time I was crying in front of someone, but as I stated in question #5, I cried to one of my school friends on the phone last month. #'Have you ever changed clothes in a vehicle?' - Yes. There are so many times where I'll have multiple plans going on in one day that require a change in attire. I can't even recall the amount of times I've quickly changed from work clothes, to club clothes or to casual clothes when getting into the car. #'Who was the last person that made you feel safe, why?' - As generic as it sounds, probably my boyfriend? #'Have you ever liked someone so much that it hurts?' - Yes. #'Have you ever broken someone’s heart?' - I hope not. I have rejected people before, but I hope it didn't hurt them THAT much. #'Do you believe that you are a good boyfriend or girlfriend?' - I'd like to thing so. I do everything I can to be the best for my partner, especially since I feel he is an amazing one. #'What did you do yesterday?' - Worked during the day, went shopping with my mom and dad after work, and then went to dance class (late, because of shopping). #'Have you ever dated someone older than you?' - Yes. My boyfriend right now is 26 (while I'm only 24). The oldest I've ever dated was 8 years older than I. The guy was 31 and I was 23 (we weren't official, though). #'What time did you go to bed at and when did you awake?' - I went to bed at like 2:30-3:00AM yesterday (was working on stuff) and woke up at 8:00AM for work today. I need more sleep, I know... #'Do you believe everyone deserves a second chance?' - Not everyone. It depends on what the circumstances at hand are. If someone has committed something that is irredeemable, such as rape, abuse, mass murder, or genocide, then no. #'Believe in love at first sight?' - I don't typically, but I've known people who have proven me wrong in this regard, so I suppose it's possible. It depends on the person.